


Collection

by ozuttly



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Dolls, Gen, Terrence being a creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrence prepares for the arrival of the Joestars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection

Terence would be lying if he said that a part of him hadn’t secretly hoped that the Joestars and their group would make it to Dio’s mansion. Ever since he’d been told about their plans, he’d been giddy. While Vanilla Ice had been worried about Dio’s well-being above all else, Terrence was more than pleased that he would get the chance to add some fine new pieces to his collection.

Hunched over a table in the one room of the mansion Dio had designated to him, the younger D’arby was working diligently with a needle and thread, hand-sewing tiny gold buttons onto a tiny green school uniform. Kakyoin Noriaki… He was his greatest creation yet. Joseph was too old, Polnareff was too simple, and Jotaro, while a fine piece of craftsmanship, didn’t possess enough elegance to be a truly stunning piece. Kakyoin was, by far, Terrence’s favourite. He was simple without being too simple, detailed but not gaudy; he possessed an air of refinement while also being undoubtedly masculine. It was a fine mix of flavours that came together quite well. He was already incredibly proud of him.

Setting his needle and thread aside, Terrence picked up the wooden doll sitting on the table in front of him, sliding him into his new outfit with a smile. Yes, that was perfect. Certainly the best of the bunch – although for now he lacked a soul, so he wouldn’t truly fit in with the others /quite/ yet… But that would soon be remedied.

He placed the doll down on the table, lips quirking upwards as he folded the tiny hands onto his lap, admiring his work. Truly a masterpiece. His best one yet.

He just couldn’t wait for the real thing to get here so he could complete it.


End file.
